Searching for a Lost Love
by Rotzugon
Summary: Gray Fullbuster was orphaned at just 10 years old. He was considered a freak, and No one wanted him. But there was one person, and her name was Lucy heartfilia. Her family took him in, they gave him food, shelter, and love. He was truly happy. But that happiness soon ended when Lucy disappeared 8 years later, and now left alone again, Gray sets out to find his Lost Love. LucyXGray
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello my fellow Anime lovers. My name here is Rotzugon and I give you here my third Fairy Tail story ever! Here is my LucyXGray story! Hope you like it!**

**This is the beginning of SWFWONCANSPFAWOFAWOS week where I will be realizing this story and a MiraXFreed. Plus two new chapters in my GajeelXLevy and 4 new chapters in my StingXLucy! For more info, just check out my recent chapter on The Road to life!:)**

**Please Read and Review, I would love to hear feedback! :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters (If I did, I would make Graylu cannon and put to death all Nalu ;))**

_**Chapter 1: Reasons**_

* * *

"_Was there any reason to it?"_

Gray stood overlooking a dark gray tombstone, 2 names caved fresh into its granite stone.

"_My name is Gray Fullbuster, I was orphaned when I was just 10 years old. My parents died in a 'Accidental fire' set in our home"_

He clenched is fist into tight little balls, his anger steadily rising.

"_I was forced into multiple Foster homes, all of them sending me away eventually. Apparently about being able to Freeze things or something like that, but Gray never cared to listen to their pity excuses. To him, it all said the same thing; We don't want him"_

The Sun overhead began to set over the darkening sky, and a small smile escape from his lips.

"_But there was one family. The Heartfilia's. They never cared that I could do extraordinary things, they accepted me, and they took me in. They loved me despite being that of a freak."_

A blur of blonde hair flashed in his vision, and Gray's heart lurched in sadness.

"_They had a daughter, around the same age as me. Her beauty even at that age was unmistakable, with her large chocolate brown eyes and sleek hair as yellow as the sun. Lucy, was her name,….. And she….Well she was my best friend."_

Memories past through Gray's eyes as he thought back to all their wonderful memories together. All those times they played house together in the secret garden they had. Those days where Lucy would feel sick and have to stay in bed, and when gray would come in and talk to her. Her smile could always make his body feel all warm on the inside, and strived to see it every day. Her laughter sounded like angles singing in the rain, and it made Gray heart skipped a beat.

Grays teeth clenched tighter as he remembered their promise.

"_We will be together forever…Right Gray?" little Lucy asked next to him, smiling up at the blue sky_

_Gray nodded, copying her wide grin. He took hold of her small pinky into his._

"_Forever"_

Gray clutched hard to the tombstone, snapping back into reality.

"_I knew our happiness wouldn't last forever…..but I never thought it would end so quickly."_

Gray thought back to that dreadful rainy night, where the mansion had been broken into by a group of bandits. They moved so fast that no one could take them, and by the time they had realized Lucy was gone, she was already lost. Gray felt tears form in the corner of his eyes as he thought back to all the "Lost" posters that hung all over their villa, Lucys smiling picture plastered on them.

She was gone, Lucy was gone from Gray's life, and without her his life felt meaningless. Did Lucy ever realize how important she made this family?

"_8 years later and she is still gone mother"_

Gray said looking up at the evening sky. He was now 18 with a well fined body, his black hair messy, and his dark eyes cold with grief. He moved his hands so that it now rested on the strap of his fill backpack.

"_But….I know she is out there…..I can just feel it Mother."_

He pushed his backpack up father and walk to the side of the tombstone, resting his hand on the top of it, sending a silent prayer.

"_Mother, Father, I will find her, I will bring her back to our now empty home."_

He kissed the tombstone and revealed the names that had been freshly carved on the stone.

* * *

"_Jude and Layla Heartfilia"_

"_Both Beloved parents who only want they dying wish for the daughter to come back home"_

* * *

Dropping his hand, he continued to walk out of the cemetery, his eyes cold and hard with now a solid determination.

"Lucy.." he said out loud "I WILL find you…I promise"

"My Name is Gray Fullbuster, and I am searching for my lost heart."

* * *

**Well? Like it? Hate it?**

**Read and Review! I know this was short, but I usually introduce my others story with a short little beginning. I promise to have longer chapters in the future! :)**

**Oh and I plan to introduce other Fairy Tail characters in this story as well! But the world is set in a world where having magic his considered to be a freak, an outcast.**

**P.S If you like Gale or Sticy, check out my other stories! :)**

**Thanks my little Anime Cubs :3**


	2. Chapter 2: The World we Live in

BEFORE YOU GRAB YOUR TORCHES AND PITCHFORKS HEAR ME OUT!

I'm just suuper sorry for making you wait so long! I forgot to mention when I first poster chapter 1 that my A.P Test and SATS were coming up . School just got so crazy with those things that I literally haven't written in like 20 days :/

IM TERRIBLY SORRY!

BUTTTT… Good news is that School is now winding down so I will be able to post so much more! ^_^

BUT ANYWAYS! You probably are just skipping over this because you want to read the next chapter am I right?

Well! Here is Chapter 2, hope you like!

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The World we Live in:**_

Gray stared blankly at the mirror, standing in the middle of his empty room. He touched the glass lightly, so faintly, like it could vanish in an instance. Slowly, his closed his hand into a small fist, trembling it slightly. He turned his head to look at his now vacant room, a small look of wistfulness brimming in his eyes.

"I'm going to miss this place….." he mumbled quietly.

There was a shuffle heard from his door, and he felt a presence stand behind him.

"You know you don't have to leave Goshujin-sama" a loyal and obedient voice said, and Gray turned to find the Heatfilia's butler standing straight up. The man was much bigger than a normal butler should probably be, and he had long white, neat hair that when just past his shoulders and dark coal eyes. But what had always struck Gray as odd about the man were the weird tattooed lines that went all across his face. He wore a dark black suit, holding a poised look on his face, and avoiding his dark beady eyes from Gray's.

Gray looked at the butler with an unreadable look on his face. "You know I can't do that Brain. I promised mother and father that I would bring their daughter home." Turning his back to him, Gray walked forwards towards his window, looking out onto the beautiful summer day. "I can't let their last wish go unfulfilled."

Brain suddenly took a step forward, distress writing clearly in his eyes. "But Miss Lucy-san is go-"

"Remember your place Brain!" Gray snapped, interrupting him, raising a hand in the air. He turned his face slightly to look at the servant, his eyes ice cold with resentment. "Lucy is still your real master, not me. You should want to find her more than me!"

Brain was startled, and he flinched slightly at Gray's words. Bowing, he opened his mouth to speak "I-Im sorry Goshujin-sama. It's just that you shouldn't be going outside during this season" He paused slightly, and Gray could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "Someone with your….err Skills should be carefully about going outside.." Brain finished quietly.

Gray snorted at the man, turning back away from the window and facing him with slight resentment on his face. "You mean my power to make ice?"

Brain nodded, throwing his hands in the air in hopes to calm him. "Now don't be unreasonable Goshujin-sama…It's just that not too many people out in that world take kindly to….your kind."

A low growl was heard coming out of Gray's mouth as he looked at the butler. "My kind? Just say it Brain. I'm a freak, I know I am!" he roughly threw his backpack over his shoulder and shoved his way past Brain. He could hear his butler's wild cries for him, but Gray could not care less. He was still angrily throwing thoughts within his head that Brain had brought up.

Freak. That's what he is. He had the power to be able to control and make ice, and although Lucy thought it was the coolest thing possible, most of the world that he lived in shunned it away. You see, most babies if you're lucky, are born normally, with no abnormal…..'extra's'. But every once in a while, some unfortunate soul is brought into the world with extraordinary talents, Controlling the weather, creating things out of nothing, changing appearances. However, whatever the talent is, no matter how amazing it may be, is frowned upon in the world. To be considered a "Freak against Nature." And that is exactly who Gray was.

He stopped in the middle of the frame of the front door, his back still turned. He could hear loud pants coming from behind, and the sound of footsteps became clearer.

"P-please Goshujin-sama." Brain said through panted breaths "I didn't mean to upset you…I know the correct term is gifted…..It's just that…." He stood up straighter, trying to look more dignified "I don't want to see you hurt that's all…. People in this world can be very cruel!"

Gray calmed down slightly at his words. Letting go of his anger, he sighed and leaned up against the frame, staring out into the summer sun. "You're too much of a worry-wart Brain." He mumbled quietly, hoping the servant hadn't heard his solemn words. Brain bowed to him, closing his eyes. "I only live to serve this family….that means you too."

Gray let out an emotionless laugh, not moving. "I'll be fine out there Brain. It's not like I can't handle myself in a fight."

The butler took a step forward, concern in his voice "Even against Midnight's gang?"

Hearing the name Midnight made Gray mentally flinch slightly. You see, Midnight and his gang were known country wide. After the Military had put out a sum for capturing us "Freaks", Midnight had more than willing to stepped up and help. They were famous for kidnapping Freaks like me, and turning them over to the authorities for the cash. Ruthless, Bitter, Brutal. So many things have been said about his gang, and Gray couldn't help but shudder slightly at the thought facing up to him.

But he quickly shook himself, and leaned away from the wall, looking out. "I will just have to be smart about where I am going."

Brain took another step forward, reaching out to catch Grays arm. "Goshujin-sama-" but he was too slow, and Gray suddenly sprinted out of the house, running down the steps.

"Goshujin-sama!" he heard Brain call frantically for him, but Gray didn't stop. He knew he could never stop. Not until he found her.

While still running, Gray spun around quickly, waving his hand at his friend. "Don't worry Brain! I'll bring her back soon!"

And with that, he turned back around and continued to run. Not once did he look back. However he felt his heart being torn with every step. This was the place he grew up at; this is where all of his memories of Lucy were….What if something happens to it? Gray couldn't bear the thought of losing his home. But then an idea suddenly hit him, and he smiled towards himself. _"Stupid baka…"_

_His home doesn't exists unless Lucy's smile is there, waiting for him._

* * *

**A Few hours later:**

Stepping off the train, Gray studied the area around him. The sun had now begun to set, making the place turn into an orange gold color.

"So this is Fladore…." Gray said out loud, looking at the small sign that had the town name written in faded black ink.

It was nice quite small town. The buildings were built with old brick stone, and they sat in small steady rows, rather small.

"_I don't think Lucy would be here…" _He thought bitterly to himself, looking at the broken down homes.

Walking farther along, Gray noticed more and more dainty old shops sitting throughout the town. The few people that were walking about wore ratty old clothing that was ripped in various places. Taking a sniff, Gray had to force himself not to flinch back in revolt as the stench of rotting old fruit and mildew his nose. It was then that he noticed a small wooden cart up farther ahead, badly damaged, but surely the source of the disgusting odor.

Walking forward until he was in front of the damaged cart, he sure enough saw old brown, rotting apples sitting in a little cubby. Picking it up slowly, he brought it to his nose and sniffed it curiously.

Of course the smell was 10 times worse now, and this time Gray flinched back, dropping the apple in disgust.

"Who would want to live in a place like this?" he asked, wiping his hands on his black jacket quickly.

"We don't live like this by choice you know" a light voice mused, and it was just then that he could see a figure standing in the shadows, up against the wall. From what he could tell, the stranger was much shorter than him, and he saw a flash of blonde hair come from them.

Gray's heart skipped a beat, a fresh image of Lucy's beautiful blonde hair going through his mind. Taking a step forward, his dark eyes narrowed at the stranger. "Who are you?" he asked cautiously with a small glimmer of hope.

But all hope was shattered when the person took a step out into the orange glow. It was a girl with blonde hair alright, but her eyes were dark green, and looking closer, her hair was much paler than Lucy's. She wore a large pale pink jacket that almost touched the floor, and she was barefoot.

The young women smiled at Gray, picking up the apple that he had dropped. She smiled down sadly at it, as she stroked it gently. Gray suddenly felt guilty for saying what he said, and he gave an uncomfortable cough. "Sorry." He started "I shouldn't have said what I did."

The women shook her head, tearing her gaze from the sick apple and placing it back onto the cart.

"Fladore didn't use to be like this. Out town use to thrive, people would come from miles just to see the beauty it had to offer." She sighed wistfully "If only we could go back to that time."

Gray looked closer at the girl, and noticed various scars that rest on her body. One long nasty red thin line stood out from the others, resting near the base of her neck.

"_Whoever it was that gave her those must have been a nasty fight….." _ He observed.

"What happened?" Gray asked suddenly, feeling guilty for the women. "I mean what happened to Fladore to make it…..well….like this?" he emphasized to the broken down town as a whole. The blonde women smiled sadly, turning to face the golden sunlight. She began to shift her weight between her heels and toes, swaying back and forth.

"Have you ever heard of the Rebel uprising?" she asked simply, not taking her gaze from the sky.

Gray nodded, folding his arms crossed his chest "Yeah I have heard of it."

The Rebel uprising, it was famous throughout out the entire land. It was a couple years before Gray was even born, but the amount that he heard the maids at the Heartifilia's mansion talk about it, Gray was pretty sure he was up to date. "It was when a group of 'Gifted' people led an assault on the King and Queen of Fiore right?"

The women nodded turning back to face him, with a knowing look flash in her dark green eyes. "23 years ago a group led by General Gildarts attacked the kingdom in hopes to overthrow the government and thus end all hatred for the Gifted."

She took a step towards Gray suddenly, looking intently at him. "They fought brave and true….no one could mistake that. Rebellion broke out throughout the whole country, and more and more people began to join the cause."

He nodded, resting his arms to his sides "But the rebels were eventually defeated at the battle Sarcoga…"

She smiled, nodding "You know your history. Good. Yes, the rebels had finally surrendered at the port of Sarcoga, ending the revolt. But towns like this…" she trailed off, motioning her hand to the ruins "We had been caught in the crossfire of those battles..." Gray noticed her hand closing into a small fist, shaking slightly. "Faladore has never recovered since then."

Gray found himself staring now at the girls face, peering intently at it. She looked like she was over 30 but just barely.

"_She must have been a kid when this happened….to Imagine what it would be like to grow up in a world like that.."_

"So kind stranger what will it be?" her voice suddenly snapped Gray out of his thoughts, and his face turned red when he realized that she had asked him a question.

"I-Im sorry what?" he asked shamefully. The women sighed impatiently, but he could see the kindness shimmering in her eyes.

"I asked if you would want to come to my house and have some un-rotten food for dinner. You look hungry."

Quickly Gray through his hands up into the air, waving them slightly and laughing nervously "Oh no, don't worry about me. I'm sure I can find-" but he was quickly silenced as the women grabbed hold of his arm and began to drag him down the street.

"Nonsense!" she said cheerfully "You look starving! Come! I will make you a good dinner!"

Gray sweat dropped at the women, with a nervous smile. _"Oi…whats wrong with this woman? Very forceful….."_ But Gray's heart felt tugged at the thought of a warm meal with someone. It had been very long time since he ate dinner with someone…usually Brain would just give him the meal and then walk away. And the blonde women seemed kind enough…. _"What will go wrong if I g-"_

"HELP!"

A shriek sounded from off into the distance. Both Gray and the women froze in place, trying to pin point the sound.

"It sounded like it was coming from the main market" the women mused, turning to face the direction. Gray impatiently grunted, sprinting forward from her grip. "Come on then! Someone needs our help!" He began to run quickly from her, trying to get the sound. Behind him, Gray could hear the women's much slower footsteps chase after him.

"No wait!" she gasped through panted breaths. But Gray ignored her, and continued to run forward. She yelled after him again, but this time her words made Gray freeze in his spot, his eyes wide.

"Don't go there Gray!"

* * *

*GASP* Who is this stranger?! And how does she know his name?! Find out next time on "Searching For a Lost Love!"

Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

Love it? Hate it?

Again IM SOOOOO SORRY! I should have said as soon as I posted chapter 1 that I would be busy with school and my SAT'S and other crap like that.

I WILL BE MUCH BETTER…..(Plus in all my stories, the second chapter has always been the hardest part of the story for ne to write just cause it's transitioning into the actual story itself and I have a hard time with that….so now that this chapter is done, I will less writers block ^_^)

Please Read and Review!

Love ya my Anime cubs 3


End file.
